


Before There Was Therese There Was Abby💋🍸

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, carol - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Before Therese there was Abby.

Abby and Carol had, what is termed, a "ladies night out" while Harge was away on business with his father. They had gone, overnight, to look at some lakefront property a developer was interested in. Thus Carol phoned Abby and, well, it was " ladies night out".  
They stayed out till late, dining, drinking martini after martini, catching up since Carol was kept busy entertaining clients for Harge. Endless cocktail hours, weekend get togethers with prospective clients at the country club, dining at her in laws.

Her mother in law was a cold fish. Always correcting Carol publicly, vying for her son's attention. Personally Carol was not the girl she had chosen for her son. She had hoped one of the Rockefeller daughters would be her daughter in law. Nothing like mixing blue blood with the Aird lineage and, besides, she had political aspirations for Hargess.  
She never referred to her son as Harge making it a point to always refer to him as Hargess especially to Carol.  
But Harge insisted on making Carol his wife so she made the best of it, trying to get Carol to fit the "Aird" mold.  
Who were the Ross's anyway? Nouve riche. Frankly of no advantage to her son, as she saw it and definitely not of the elite class.  
Oh, Carol had looks, that's for sure and she knew beauty always attracted her son. She was aware he had bedded many a pretty girl but marry one of "them"?  
She was sure Carol did not come to her son's bed a virgin and that she was "soiled goods" long before Carol met Harge.  
She knew the type. Trashy. They snared men with their sexual wiles.

Her father in law, on the other hand, was quite taken with Carol. Like father like son they both appreciated beauty and Carol was beautiful.  
Carol much preferred to be in her father in laws company than her mother in laws thus she would engage him in conversation the minute Harge and her entered his parents home.

Harge told Carol his mother suggested she stay at their house while the menfolk were away on business. Carol politely deferred, smiling, said "thanks, but she might give Abby a call to see if she was free since she had seen little of her these past months."  
So, they had dined and drunk a few too many martini's and the roads were covered with new snow that had fallen while they wiled away the hours catching up.  
On the drive back to Carol's, Abby's car got stuck in the snow near Abby's parents home. The two ladies hiked the short distance arriving long after Abby's mother and father had been abed.  
Mrs. Gerhard said she was not about to wake her housekeeper to make up the guest bed. They could well bunk in Abby's childhood bed.  
Abby knew better than to argue with her mother thus Abby led the way to what once was her room.  
A single solitary twin bed occupied the room. Her mother had tossed some sheets, pillow case and blanket at Abby before she trotted off to rejoin Mr. Gerhard.  
Abby shrugged.  
The two women quickly made up the bed, giggling at the thought of how both would fit and would they sleep in their clothes or abandon them?  
They agreed it was foolish to wrinkle their elegant suits thus they quickly stripped to their slips and underwear.  
Abby got in first, laying on her side to make room for Carol, patting the slim space beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Even laying on het r side, her back to Abby, Carol was perilously close to falling off the edge of the bed onto the floor.  
Abby put her arm aroubd Carol's waist to hold her in.  
Carol giggled.   
In fact they both giggled, they were still drunk on too many "martoonis" as Abby was saying.  
Abby moved to her back, letting go of Carol, scrunching up against the wall as much as she could.   
Carol turned also now that she had a smidge more room to maneuver in.  
Suddenly the bed moved out from the wall, Abby started to slip between the bed and wall before Carol quickly grabbed Abby as Abby instinctively grabbed onto Carol's arms which inadvertantly pulled Carol on top of her.  
In that moment their eyes met.  
All the years of Abby's hidden desire for Carol were released. Abby drew her lips to Carol's lips, kissing her passionately.  
Harge had neglected Carol's physical needs for months. Thus Carol's body was starved for physical affection.  
Abby pushed Carol down on the bed pressing her thigh between Carol's legs in her hunger for her, her hands pinning Carol's above her head.  
Her lips met Carol's over and over with Carol meeting her passion with her own.  
Abby kissed down Carol's neck to the top of her breasts whispering,"I love you" to Carol. Abby released Carol's hands to pull down Carol's slip and bra to expose her breasts.   
As her mouth sucked on each nipple and her hands pinned Carol's active hips to the mattress Carol held Abby's head to her and moaned softly.  
Abby placed her hand between Carol's legs.  
"Please" Carol pleaded. "Omg please, Abby"  
Abby's fingers inched Carol's panties down and off her slim legs. As she did so Carol grabbed Abby's hand, placing it to her center begging her to enter.  
Abby entered slowly. Carol's lower body rose up to bring Abby deeper.  
Carol flushed.  
Abby sucked on Carol's breast while working her fingers in and out of Carol.  
Suddenly Carol tensed, brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her crying out, her eyes went glassy and Abby's hand was drenched with the woman she had always been in love with since they were children.  
Carol slowly untensed, holding Abby's body on top of hers murmuring " I love you" to Abby.  
Abby had been with many women. Lovers but not women she loved. Liked, yes. Many were one night stands but none were the woman she loved.  
Carol had come undone and told Abby she loved her.  
Sadly, for Abby, Carol's love for her would be short lived. It lasted for just months and then Carol became pregnant with Rindy. Carol's pregnancy changed everything. Carol always wanted children, in fact she wanted at least 4 and Harge could give her that and security for her children. A woman could never impregnate another woman neither would the world be tolerant of two woman living as a married couple.  
For 3 short months Abby and Carol saw each other every day, making love wherever they could. In Abby's car, in Abby's apartment. One time a quickie in a filling station bathroom.   
Abby assumed Carol and Harge weren't intimate anymore but when Carol became pregnant she knew they had been.  
They fought about the betrayal at Carol's home. Florence overheard enough to know the two women were lovers. Later Florence would use that against Carol.  
Carol protested Abby's accusation stating Harge was her husband and thus had a husbands rights over her body and, hadn't she always wanted children? As she clutched her growing abdomen.  
This baby was to be one of many, Carol said.  
Abby stormed out, gunning her car out of the driveway. She was not to see Carol again till after the birth of the baby. That was Abby's choice. Abby couldn't bear to see her lover's body growing with her rivals child. She just could't.  
As Carol's pregnancy advanced, her love for Harge grew greater but only because he had given her a child. Harge noticed Carol's newly compliant behavior using it to his advantage, both sexually and to show off his prowess to prospective clients.  
"My wife, Carol. Pregnant with our first child, the first of more to come."  
Because what proves a man's masculinity more than impregnating his wife?  
His mother's comment was terse. "At least half the child's blood will be Aird."  
His father was over the moon for his son, handing out cigars, boasting what a "man's man" his son was now his wife was pregnant.  
Carol glowed all during her pregnancy, constantly cradling her growing belly, talking to her unborn child, convinced it was a girl. Harge insisted on Hargess Jr if a boy and if a girl, Narinda.  
When Carol suggested other names his temper flared. "My child is an Aird thus will have an Aird name to go along with Aird blood!"  
When their baby girl emerged after a long labor from Carol's body, Carol immediately reached for her daughter, held her to her breast for her first suckle and with tears in her eyes whispered her true name to her daughter.


End file.
